Von Trapped
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Fears and tears replaced with confessions and new love. One-shot. (Deleted chapter from "It Is You I Have Loved")


**Von Trapped**

Maria ran out of the music room, crying.

She went to go to to her room, but bumped into Liesl.

Liesl, being the caring friend she is to her governess, became worried.

"Fraulein Maria? Why are you crying?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"N-Nothing, th-this i-is a-all n-nothing," Maria stuttered through sobs, continuing to break down in tears as she ran to her room, leaving Liesl wondering what happened.

As she arrived in her room, she went inside, locked the door behind her, and cries as she sit's on the floor, resting her back and head on the locked door behind her.

She just let her tears flow. Her heart swelled and she felt mixtures of emotions.

"Why? Why does he do this to me? He's with the Baroness! But I seem to still recall the events of that night. I'm overpowered by fear, fear of loving him. Why? Why are you even the person my heart fell for? Why you, Georg?" she told herself.

"Maria?" a voice came from outside.

Maria felt her heart swell again. That voice. She knows that voice anywhere.

Georg.

"Maria? Are you in there? Is everything all right? Liesl told me you were crying," Georg called from outside. She did not answer the door. She felt what she felt in the abbey. She couldn't face him. Not now.

"Maria? Maria?" Georg called from outside. She did not mind his calls. She just stood up, went to her bed, and sat. She just let her tears fall.

Suddenly, she heard the doorknob click and the door opened. She looked at the door and went in the man she couldn't see right now. The man she loved.

Captain Georg Johannes Ritter von Trapp.

"Maria? Why are you crying?" the Captain said, sitting beside her.

"Nothing? There must be a reason, Maria. You can tell me," he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Maria just cried and looked down. How could she tell him? Of all people, _why _would she tell _him_?

Georg just looked at her and hugged her. He kissed her temple and hugged her again, rubbing circles on her back.

"Maria..." he said, lifting her head to face his. He was cupping her cheek, wiping her tears off with his thumb.

"C-Captain?" she replied. She sniffed as another tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Please, tell me why you're crying," he pleaded, locking his eyes with her.

"I...I..." she trailed off, staring back into his eyes.

"I was crying because of...because of..._you_," she said, saying the last part in barely a whisper.

But, he heard it.

"Me?" he said. he was shocked, but never looked away from her. The Captain wondered why. Crying? Because of him? Why?

She somehow regretted saying that. She looked down on her two hands now entwined with his. Here it was again.

She felt a finger under her chin. Her eyes were suddenly met by his ocean blue ones. She could see lots of emotions shining through it, but one emotion stood out- love.

"W-Why me? Why are you crying because of me? Did I do anything wrong?" he said, now cupping her cheek.

"N-No," she stuttered.

"Then why?" he asked again.

"B-Because..." she muttered, sniffling.

_Because I still fear loving you_, she thought. She couldn't say it straight to him.

"Because? Maria, you know you could tell me," Georg said.

Maria just looked at his eyes. And single tear rolled down her cheek.

The Captain locked his gaze back at hers.

"Maria. Whatever it is, just tell me. So I may at least know what the problem is. _Please_," he pleaded.

"You want to know why I'm crying?" Maria muttered.

He sighed, cupping her cheek.

"Yes," he replied.

"Because of you. Why because of you? Because I still fear loving you, Captain," Maria just said. She didn't know how those words just cam out of her mouth.

The Captain was shocked with her words.

"You...fear loving me?" he stuttered.

Maria just let some of tears flow. She was looking directly into the Captain's eyes.

The Captain just stared at her. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved- loved her back!

"Are you really in love with me?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

"I don't know...I don't know! Whenever you look at me, I-I could hardly even breathe! I could feel my heart beating faster and faster whenever you're with me. Whenever you do this to me!" Maria burst out.

"Do you not want to love me?" the Captain said, gazing into her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I always loved you, Georg! I love you-"

Georg couldn't help himself.

He cut her off through kissing her.

Maria's eyes widened through the kiss. The Captain kissed her gently, lovingly, he kissed her like she was his.

Maria was surprised. The Captain was kissing her. Kissing her so lovingly, her heart was going to explode. The Captain broke away, keeping his face near hers. His hands were on her waist, and his gaze was so strong on Maria's, she could feel herself getting lost.

"C-Captain..." Maria said.

The Captain caressed her cheeks and gazed right into her eyes.

"I love you too Maria. So much," he said, smiling.

Maria gazed into his eyes. She couldn't believe it. The Captain-_Georg_-loved her.

Georg then pecked her lips and hugged her. His head was resting on her head, and his right hand was combing her hair.

"I love you," Maria muttered, blushing really badly. Her heart was pounding.

The Captain broke away, entwining his hands on hers.

Maria gazed at him. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Minutes ago she was crying, and now she's feeling love, happiness, and hope all over her.

"Just remember, Maria, I'll always love you, no matter what," Georg suddenly said.

"C-Captain, I-I'm sorry for-for raising my voice to you a while ago-"

She was cut off with another kiss, a short one though.

"Captain!" Maria blushed.

"Ah-ah, I insist you call me georg, like you did a while ago, my love," Georg teased, smirking.

"Will we tell the children?" Maria then asked.

"Well, let's see," he said, putting his arm around her and bringing her out of her room.

He walked with her on the balcony, hands still on her shoulder.

They saw the most beautiful sigh of the Untersberg.

"Well, Maria, I just wanted to ask something," Georg muttered, putting his hands on the balcony railing.

"Well, what is it?" she replied, looking at the side profile of his face.

"Are you-ehemm-are you officially mine, now?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Georg," Maria said with a small upset tone in her voice, folding her arms.

"W-Well I-I was just asking," he replied, looking away, embarassed.

"Of course I am! How will you explain this if I'm not yours?" Maria said, then kissed her lover.

The Captain kissed back with his hands on her waist and hers were behind his neck.

"Georg!"

They broke away quickly, and turned to see where the voice came from.

Max.

Maria blushed with embarassment.

"You a-and Maria," he said.

"Max," Georg said.

"I-I caught you kissing! Are you...?" he said.

:Yes. We are in a relationship," the Captain said calmly.

Max just stared at them in awe. Georg was looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Maria's left hand was entwined with Georg's, and she was still blushing, avoiding eye contact from Max.

Max saw their look, and realized he had to speak.

He smiled at the new lover of Captain von Trapp.

"Well, uh, Maria, you are lucky to be 'von Trapped' in his heart, because once Georg loves someone, he loves them forever. So, I guess you'll be the next Baroness von Trapp?" Max told Maria.

Maria looked at Georg. Georg just smiled at her and affectionately squeezed her hand.

"I...I guess.." Maria said.

"You will darling, you will," Max said, smiling at the happy couple. "Well, if you may excuse me, I shall go, and you two can go on with what you're doing," he said with a wink before he left.

Georg shook his head with a smirk on his face after Max left, just because of the "von Trapped" comment. He then looked at the woman he loved.

"I love you, Baroness Maria von Trapp," he said.

Maria smiled.

"And I love you too, Captain Georg von Trapp," she replied.

The Captain cupped her cheek.

"So, where were we?" he said, gazing into her eyes.

"Oh, I know," Maria said, smiling.

Maria cupped his cheek and caressed it. The Captain took her hand and caressed her knuckles. She blushed, and then Georg leaned into to kiss her.

The kissed lovingly, gently- but with a flare of passion in it.

They both lost themselves in the kiss, Maria's hands snaking up to Georg's neck and Georg on her waist.

They broke away, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Maria."

"I love you more, Georg." 

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! So here's my new story. One-shot, though. :D I sure hope you liked it. This was sitting in my phone since I was making "It Is You I Have Loved" and I was aching to post it. Well, finally, I can! :D Hope you like it, and please R&amp;R, it would mean so much to me. Love you all! :* 


End file.
